Promises are always meant to be Broken?
by xXTo-TheBeautiful-SeraphimXx
Summary: Natsume and Mikan are Childhood Bestfriends.. When one day Natsume's Family decides to go to America. And Before Natsume go they made a promise, But Fate is not on their side because Natsume got to an Accident and forget all about his past Life. What will happen to their Promise?and Who's this new girl Luna? and what is her role to be? Read to find out (My 1st FF pls bear with me)
1. Chapter 1: The Promise

**The Promise**

**Disclaimer: Min'na kon'nichiwa! I don't own Gakuen Alice and the Characters here. Gakuen Alice belongs to the Great Higuchi Tachibana-sama ^_^ and I don't own the songs that will be here in this story. Only the concept and Idea belongs to me.. so Please Enjoy Reading (^_~)**

**Summary: **Natsume and Mikan are Childhood Bestfriends.. When one day Natsume's Family decided to go to America. And Before Natsume go he made a Promise to Mikan, that when they comes back they will be engage and when they are old enough they will going to marry each other. But Fate is not on their side because after few days when they arrive at America, Natsume met an Accident and Forgot about Mikan and their Promise, and there he met a girl named Luna..and after a few years of stay in America he finally came back to Japan and their paths have cross once again but.. _**Natsume is that you?... Who are you?... It's Me, Mikan, Remember?...**_ What will happen to them? their **PROMISE**? Will he able to remember Mikan and the Promises they made? And Who is Luna and her role to be?! _**.. Oh! and By the way, I'm Luna,**_** Natsume's**_** Girlfriend..**_ Read to find out about their Undying Love and PROMISES and how will they relationship will work when one has forgotten.. ( Well this is my first fanfic so pls give it a try and please bear with me and my wrong grammars, also I'm not good at summaries like this )

~~~^^~~~~~~ ^^~~~~~^^~~~~~^The Promise^~~~~~^^~~~~~^^~~~~~^^~~~~

Chapter 1

It was a Beautiful Friday Morning, The Sun gives light to the once dark roads and the birds are chirping in the trees. But even though It's beautiful day to everyone some people are sad at that moment and that People are none other than The Yukihara family and Hyuuga Family. If you're wondering why? Well , It's because the Hyuuga's decided to go to America and live there for a couple of years that's why the Yukihara's are sad and depressed about the News.

The Yukihara's and Hyuuga's are close to each other since generations and in a matter of Fact this two are Business Partners and the First two Largest and well-known company to Japan, America and Many more countries But their main branch is in Japan and the reason why the Hyuuga's are going to America is to Establish and Build a New Company There.

These two Families Have a Children of their own.. One Beautiful Brunette Girl from the Yukihara's and Two From the Hyuuga's One Handsome and Gorgeous Boy and the other is a girl who's younger than year to the Boy.. The Daughter Of Izumi and Yuka Yukihara named Mikan Yukihara. She's very Pretty, cheerful, Bubbly and have a wonderful smile that can light the very Depths of hell **( A/N: I'm very exaggerated hehe!) **well, even though she's smart, sometimes she's being called BAKA by her Bestfriend Hotaru Imai aka Ice Queen because of her Stoic and emotionless Face and Famous in Blackmailing. And even she's cold to others she cares very much for Mikan. Only Mikan knows that side of her.. Mikan has Brunette hair that Reach up to her waist with a natural curl at the end but she always wear a pigtails at her age of 13 that's why she looks childish, she has a big chocolate brown eyes that seems to sparkle and full of Innocence. She was Admire in her school both gender Boys and Girls but Mostly by Boys. And these Boys build her a Fan-club.. they admire her not just on looks but also she has a good and pure heart in short she's Kind..

On the other Hand the Ioran and Kaoru Hyuuga has a Son and Daughter, their Son named Natsume Hyuuga he has Raven Hair and the most stunning and unique color of eyes which is Crimson.. It runs in their Family to have that color of eyes and hair. Natsume is 13 years old like Mikan and they goes to the same school since they start studying. Natsume is Smart and Quiet it looks like he has his own world. The others known him as a cold, heartless, sometimes arrogant but they did not know his true side, His true emotions.. Yes, He's cold looking outside but Inside he's a caring, gives consideration to others, he always thinks the other people before himself and he only shows this side of him to those who are close to him and his family. Also he's a loving person and sometimes very possessive specially to the brunette whom he treasures the most, but sometimes our brunette call him 'pervert' because-you-know-why-the-reason-is. In their school he was admired by many Girls, like the whole female population except to their friends, he has his own Fan-club together with his other Bestfriend, Ruka Nogi a Half-French Half-Japanese that likes Animals.. And lastly the Daughter of the Hyuuga's Which is a year younger than Mikan and Natsume. Her name was Aoi Hyuuga a Female Version of Natsume she also had that straight Raven Hair that reach by her shoulders and the signature of a Hyuuga Crimson eyes. Sometimes they're Mistaken as a twin but even though they're look alike their attitude is opposite. Aoi's attitude is more like Mikan's Cheerful and Bubbly.

They we're childhood Bestfriends Since 5 years old when Natsume's Parents visits Yikihara Mansion. And From that Time they first meet up to now they are very inseparable. So when they heard about the news the expression of their faces we're very shocked, sad, and.. hurt specially Mikan who can't accept the fact that her childhood bestfriend is leaving.. the Hyuuga's flight was on the Next Day, Sunday at 10:45 in the morning so they're preparing and arranging the things that they will bring there. When they're finish it's already afternoon and the sun was bout to set. So Natsume decided to went to Mikan's Mansion and that was walking distance a few more walk and turns from theirs. When he arrive he invites Mikan once more for the last time to go to the park where their special place is, the Park that was near to their residence and their special Place was located inside the park but you can't notice it because the passage way was very small so no one will notice it they are busy to admire the park that's why some people didn't notice it.. When you go to the secret passage way you can see a small hill that surrounded by full-bloomed and Beautiful Sakura Trees. The Sakura trees are Very Pretty But in the Middle of them was the Biggest and Magnificent Sakura tree you can ever see. And that tree in the middle is Natsume and Mikan's Tree. Natsume was the one who discovered this place when he was 7 years old when they were playing hide and seek, so when he discovered this he share and start bringing Mikan here, they're always hanging-out on this place that's why it's very memorable to them, sometimes it's their meeting place. No one knows this Place even their Parents, Friends and their two other Bestfriends or known as Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi.. In the Middle of the tree Trunk you can see that the Trunk has carved with knife and it reads as _**' NxM 4ever'**_..

When they start walking to go to their _**'Secret Garden'**_ No one did mutter any word to each other, No one tries to open their mouths, they just walking silently. When they finally arrive they sit on the Trunk of the Magnificent Sakura Tree or you'll say **'THEIR TREE'**. They watch the sun set and the fireflies start showing one by one and the lights they made on the hill snap open and until now no one has the courage to open their mouths. But they don't have all night so Natsume Finally broke their Silence..

_Polka… _Natsume started

….. was her reply

_Oi polka… _Natsume Repeated

….. she still doesn't reply

_Oi Idiot polka-dotted panty girl.._ Natsume said getting more and more impatient about the silent treatment that Mikan giving him.

….. But still Mikan didn't give him a reply. She can't find her voice because of too much ache inside her heart.

, Fine! Go and ignore me with all your might Strawberries, but listen to me.I'm only telling you this once. I know that you're sad about me leaving, even your family, Uncle and Auntie. I know it hurts so much and hard, but is there any other choice?! It's really hurts specially for me because I can't see our Friends here, I'm the one who's going to make adjustments specially It hurts that I… _I c-can't see you.. _Natsume said those last words with his fading voice... But don't worry I Promise that we'll be seeing each other again, I promise you that. So don't just sit there and give me that damn silent reply of yours like you're a parrot who doesn't know to talk. This is the longest sentence that comes out from my mouth so give me a damn reply polka.. he said pouring so much feelings and emotions.

And so after his speech, Mikan starts to cry.. not liquid streams down from her angelic face and she sobs quietly. Natsume seeing this feels hurt, because The only girl he love the most is crying because of him… _shit.._Natsume thought.. _Is she really hurt? Well of course! Silly question… _he answered to himself like a crazy boy. He move his hands to her face and wipe her tears by his thumbs and to his surprise more and more tears comes out from Mikan and Hug him tight but after a few seconds he got out from his shock and instincts follows, he wrapped his arms around Mikan and hug her tightly..

_Nat-sume! _Finally Mikan said between her cries. _Natsume! _ Mikan said one more time. _What is it polka? _Natsume's simple reply, he's going to miss her voice that full of cheerfulness, on how his name comes out from her perfect and pink lips that he wants to kiss, surely he'll miss everything about her. If there's a miracle that would stop them from leaving Natsume swear that he will Jump out of Joy and Kiss Mikan senseless, But There's No Miracle that would come so he knows that he will just accept the fact, Besides it's not like they're not going to see each other again right? Right.

_I… d-don't go Natsume, don't leave me. _ She said once again, still shedding tears. _If only there's other choice, then why would I leave you? If there's only…_He said hurt is very evident in his voice, showing little emotions. _Please!.. _she beg. Finally she pulls out from their tight embrace that seems eternity and look at the groun, her Bangs is covering her Eyes but you can clearly see her tears. _It hurts Natsume..what If you go there and you'll make new friend, What If you forget about us? about Ruka-pyon, Hotaru-chan, Koko… what if you forget about…. M-Me? _ Mikan said in fading voice but Natsume didn't miss to hear it every one single word that comes out from her mouth.. He chuckled a bit and Mikan look up at him in amusement and stare at him like he was crazy.. chuckling in this time, and on this kind of situation.. he finally stops and straightens himself and look at her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that full of innocence. And again he became serious.. they stare at each other for a while.

"… Mikan.." Natsume said whispering, while his face was covered with bangs.

Hearing that one word made Mikan shocked. It's been a very long time since he called her name. "Natsume…? Did you just…?" Mikan's words was stopped when Natsume suddenly pulled her lips to his. It was light but passionate kiss.

Then, Natsume himself broke that kiss, then he hugged her.

"Na-Natsu-" again, her words was stopped.

"I promise."

"Eh?" Natusme?

"Even if ten years, or even a Hundred year's passed, I'll come back to you, Mikan. And I will never forget you…!" Natsume said while hugging her.

"…Promise…?"

"Yeah. So wait for me, Mikan…"

"…I'll wait. Forever if I have to."

Hearing those words made Natsume smile, but unseen by Mikan.

"You'd Better be, Little girl." Then, the both of them kiss again, sharing they're last moment.

There was silence

After a moment, "Here, catch!" said Natsume all of a sudden while throwing something to Mikan.

"!" It was… _A ring!_

"Natsume?"

"Wear it on your left hand. On your ring finger . And it better be right there when I come back!" said Natsume, blushing a little." And when I come back ...You're going to be my girlfriend and once we're old enough…You have to marry me!" Natsume said while showing his left ring finger. There was a ring on it to. The stone ruby(while Mikan is pearl)now, he's blushing for real.

It was a proposal!

Mikan's eyes were wide open. Then she quickly hugged him and said "It would be an honor, my pereverted prince…!

" I'll take that as a compliment now." Then, the both of them smiled.

After that, they went home. Natsume walk Mikan home first then he went home too…

* * *

**Yes! Done with my first Fanfic ^_^ I hope you like it! And if there's any problem , suggestion or questions please PM me and I'll gladly answer it ^_~ and also, don't forget to write your review.. Arigatou Gozaimasu! **

_**~cRimsoNatsuchii**_


	2. Chapter 2: Start: The Wheels of Fate

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Min'na kon'nichiwa! I don't own Gakuen Alice and the Characters here. Gakuen Alice Belongs to the Great Higuchi Tachibana-sama ^_^ and I don't own the songs that will be here in this story. ^_~ Enjoy Reading!**

**So, This is the second chapter of ' The Promise' and Thanks for those who write their Reviews. ****Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita! To these three: CrimsonHazelEyes, AnimeMango and Strawberryisnotpink Thanks again! ****J**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Finally it was Sunday the day of the Flight. It was already 10:00 in the morning 30 more minutes before their departure, The Yukihara's and the Hyuugas is already in Tokyo International Ariport. Their Patents is talking on how they will miss each other and their childrens is Quiet specially those two teenagers namely Natsume and Mikan. they're lost for words. and before they know they only have 20 minutes left to bid their good bye to each other. So the two teenager Decided to open their mouths.

"... Polka, Don't you dare to forget the Promise we made.. " Natsume said coldy but the hint of sadness is visible.

" well, talk for yourself, I know once you see a beautiful _slut_ there I'm sure that you'll forget about the Promise! We all know that you're the great _Playboy_ in the school.." She snapped at him, Jealousy is overwhelming on her and she emphasized the word 'Slut' and 'Playboy'.

Natsume smirk at her knowing that she's Jealous, so he decided to tease her for the last time because he knew thet he will miss the times like this. " Jealous are we, eh?.. "

"S-shut Up pervert! who says I'm jealous huh?.." she said while blushing ten shades of red.

"No one says you're jealous, you're very obvious polka.." he chuckled a bit and he's proud because of her slight possesiveness.

She pouts at him. " Hmm.. So what if I'm jealous? and don't raise your expectations too much you conceited fox.."

Natsume blush when she pouts, thinking of how cute she is.. "so you finally admitted huh? Don't worry, I'll never forget about our 'Special Promise' and also always remember that_ I'm all yours and you.. are Mine, Mikan_ .. " Natsume said in his tone of possesiveness. " So don't you ever dare to date any other guys except... _Me_. Cu'z when I heard that you're dating other guys, I will personally send them to hell and I will _Punish _ you!" Natsume smirk and emphasizing the word 'punish'

Mikan smiled on how very Possesive Natsume can get specially when it comes to her. " I Promise Natsume that I will **never**go out with any guys except you.. " she smiled at him. " I love you!.. " she said and they blush.

he's shocked to hear those words again but remains calm, If He's not 'The Natsume Hyuuga' he'll surely jump out of joy. " I love you too, Baka.. " Natsume said while looking directly at her amber eyes.

" Mou Natsume, you meanie.. I'm not a Baka." *pouts* again.

He smiled at her childish facial expression. " Yes you are, you are _MY_ baka! .. " and after that he kissed her forehead.

" Natsume!"

" Hn."

" I will definitely miss you!.." Mikan said her voice is cracking she's near of crying again.

" I will Miss you too Mikan, Just wait for me. I'll come back to you.."

" I will wait for you even it's forever.." and now she's totally crying

"Don't cry strawberries, you're getting more and more ugly when you cry" he tease again to ease her pain.

" Mou stop teasing me Natsume no hentai, and I'm not ugly for your information mister.. "

And the time was already come It's already the time of their departure.

"Natsume, Promise me that you will come back and Promise me that you'll never forget Me! Promise me.." Mikan said as more and more tears are falling from her face.

" I promise Mikan! Don't worry Im not going for those American sluts over there.. " he smiled

" Pinky Promise? " she said while showing her pinky

_"How childish she can get"_ He thought. " Pinky Promise.." He said too while entertwining their pinky and after that they shared their last passionate kiss and after they part they're hardle breathing.

" wait!" she said and unlocking her silver necklace with a black cat for pendant and give it to Natsume, he look at her confused. ".. Keep it! and when you come back, give it back to me.. that's my favourite and the most necklace and I'm giving it to you for a while and you're like my necklace, you're the most important person to me, so when you gave it back to me. I know that the most precious thing and person to me has come back! and from now on, I will call you Black Cat.." she said and smiled. " _you're always My Kuro-neko_."

Natsume was happy to hear that he's the most important person in her life so he wear the necklace immediately. " I will Keep it and I'm not going to remove this from me.. " he smiled a little. " and by the way I'm going to remind you that from now on.. you're my life.. " he said and gave her his trademark smirk. Oh! how will she miss that smirk that always on his god like feautures.

" Mikan-nee.. " Aoi hug Mikan while crying

" I will Miss you Aoi-chan!.. definitely." Mikan too was crying. Aoi is like a sister to her and they're very close to each other.

" Me too Mikan-onee chan! I will watch Onii-san for you! They will taste the wrath of Aoi Hyuuga wen they try to flirt with him.."

Mikan chuckled .. " Arigatou Aoi-chan! " she smiled.

And after they bid their good byes that seemed like forever the Hyuuga Family already depart and as the Yukihara's heard the departure of the Plane, They can't help but cry.. Specially Mikan. After they go home.. Mikan go to their secret garden and cry till her hearts content. She knows that from now on her life will change. when they woke up the next sun rise there will be No Natsume that always peek at the pattern of the day, No one will tease her, No one will call her names like Polka, strawberries, Idiot,No more Natsume that always smirk, No more Natsume that always there for her to cheer her up when she is down, No more Natsume that will Protect her and Specilly... No more Natsume, The one that she loves the most, her joy, her fustration sometimes, and No more Natsume that keeps her heart lively... and so, she promise to herself to be loyal and be patient for the return of her Beloved.

* * *

It's already Three days since the Hyuugas arrived at America, they are sad and they're trying to adjust there.. since their arrival there Aoi is not the cheerful child like back theer in japan, Natsume became more Quiet and a Loner.. they already attending their school there, As usual when Natsume step inside to his new classroom the girls became wild and it's annoying the hell out of him and they already build the Natsume-Fanclub.. and when the school is finally over their buttler always picks them and drive them home safely.. theor parents agreed that they will not go to school alone since they're new one here.. and Mikan and Natsume is communicating a little on these three days. they miss each other.

Next Morning...

It's already been their fourth day here and this Day is the unlucky one, Aoi didn't go to class today only Natsume.. So when the bell rang the signal that the school is over as usual their buttler pick him and when they're on their way home there was a driver of truck that's drunk so what will happen next.. they got to an accident the truck stricken their car and mostly it was on Natsume's side... and Immediately the witnesses call for help and bring them both to the hospital and Natusme's Parents are shocked so they Immediately went to the hospital and Kaoru became pale like all of her blood drained from her body, Aoi is crying while Ioran is comforting them he's trying not to show them any hint of weakness.. Natsume was still on ER and it was almost an hour already. Kaoru is already Panicking. and the Doctor came out..

".. Mrs. Hyuuga, right? "

Kaoru stands up and approach the doctor. " Yes, I am.. How's my son? Is he alright? "

" Come down Mrs. Hyuuga, your son is not in critical condtion anymore, He's Fine now. But there was a huge impact on his head and so it's better for him to stay here in the hospital for a while to observe him until he wakes up and get better.. we're going to run some tests to him once when he was awake.. But for now we will transfer him to our Private Hospital Room.." The Doctor Explains

" Thank God! My Son is Fine, Natsume is Fine.." Kaoru calm down a bit and cry.

Ioran go to his wife's side and hug her for comfort and he too was relief that Natsume is out of danger.. " Thanks Doctor...? "

" Oh! How rude I am, I'm Doctor John.." The doctor smile

" Thanks, Doctor John. and By the way how's our Buttler?"

"I'm afraid he's already dead.. he's the one that loss so much blood, I'm so there's no more we can do.." the Dr. John replied sadly.

The married couple and Aoi was shock and sad at the same time.. "O-okay, Thanks! " Ioran replied sadly.

After an hour they already transfer Natsume to the room and about the drunk driver he was found dead on arrival.. Two weeks was Pst, The Hyuuga couple tols to the Yukihara couple about the incident but Kaoru said that not to tel Mikan because they know that Mikan will be very worried so they keep it a secret. On those week Mikan was Waiting for Natsume to call or E-mail her but it didn't come so she thinks that he's just busy and still wait for it...

* * *

**Hospital In America**...

The Nurses and Doctor John was running it was like there was a Big commotion.. they're going to one room... It was Natsume's room, It's because Natsume finally open his eyes.

" Natsume Dear.." Kaoru said while crying

"Nii-chan" Aoi is also Crying

Natsume just only stare at them confuse, One thing is only running on his mind...

" Who.. are you? "

* * *

**At last.. I'm done with my second Chapter and I'm sorry If some of my grammars here are wrong I'm very new to these and I'm not fluent in English so Please don't be too hard on me hehe! and also Thanks for Reading and If you have questions, Suggestions, If you're confused pls PM me or write it on a review so that I can Answer you and I'm thinking if I'm going to continue this.. Thanks again!**

** ~_cRimsoNatsuchii _クリムゾン夏目**


End file.
